darkestdefendersfandomcom-20200215-history
DoD Riley/Rairi
DoD Riley (NNID: FLAREONFOXFIRE) is the leader of the Defenders of Darkness, a group that originated on the social-media website known as Miiverse. He is known to have a little sister named Phantasma, and is well-acquainted with various 'clans' on Miiverse. DoD Riley is relatively popular on Miiverse, whether loved, hated, or unknown, and he seems to be rising in popularity as an artist and a clan leader. He has many friends, and apparently a fair number of enemies, which seems to include trolls from LMR and GGG. He was well-known on Le Miiverse Resource (LMR) for various rule violations, as well as the generally infamous 'Ridri' stories he once told (DoD Riley x Metroid's Ridley). He is also Creator here on the Dark Defenders Wiki. On Miiverse, he often posts in the Pokemon, Panama, . NSLUand Greece Club communities, and plays various games, including Minecraft, Pokken Tournament, Xenoblade Chronicles, Pokemon, Monster Hunter, etc. 'Personality' He is known to be rather serious in general, and can sometimes be rather cold and unforgiving, though not very often. He usually acts this way towards those that attacked him or his clan before and people that he still doesn't trust, however most know him to be relatively friendly. He usually doesn't try to start trouble, but is usually more than willing to help stop others from causing trouble. Although he is also sometimes stubborn. 'General Info' The replacement DoD symbol can be found here. The main symbol is an Umbreon that he claims to be the "Umbreon of Darkness." He is the leader of the Defenders of Darkness clan, and formerly lead Team Darkness as well. He was one of Team Plasma's most loyal Sages until they disbanded. He also knows many secrets about various users and clans, currently having over 700 followers, and he has once said that he knows someone that plans on starting a "New Team Plasma", but details were scarce. He wasn't going to tell. He was also apparently once a member of a mysterious clan named "Cruxis". He knew the secrets of TAD, as well. DoD Riley is also known to have connections with many other users, ranging from Freege, DoZ, and New Thracia members, to Dragma and other clans' members. Sometimes seen as controversial, he's usually known as likable/respectable among most good clans. 'Prince Edward Island Club' There are few/none that have been trying to invade PEIC since DoD Riley claimed it. Very few come to 'claim' it, and always face opposition in the Defenders of Darkness clan, and others. DoD Riley had been posting here more often than anyone else. He believed it was a great community for also being an Activity Feed, as well as a community base. He has never used the original Activity Feed, having started Miiverse around the end of September, 2015. He formerly drew in this community, usually with messages on his drawings. However, since late May 2016, he had been at war with the SP clan over possession on this community. Finally, on 6/28/16 he declared PEIC to no longer be a DoD territory, and claimed Greece from T.Plasma. However, a group of people (Phazon's group) attempted to get him banned, and fortunately failed. This is where the relevance of PEIC to DoD ends, however. 'Trivia' *DoD Riley has blocked someone temporarily, believing they would cause trouble for DoD after the DOGE experience. Needless to say they were slightly upset, but didn't try to declare war or anything. *Some make the mistake of thinking DoD and DWD were the same clan, but they're not. *DoD Riley also seems to enjoy 'Furry' content, and seems to be pan. *On LMR, he formerly acted like the Pokemon in his icon is what he really is. (Example; "I'm a Leafeon, nya!" And it usually got reactions, he did this mainly out of habit, and when he was bored. *DoD Riley can be vengeful at times, but he's usually rather nice, unless someone pushes him too far. *As of 6/24/16, he "left" or was "kicked out" of LMR. (The date of the Miiverse Update's 1 year anniversary! Coincidence, or maybe intentional...?) Category:Member Category:Pokemon